The King of Fools A OneShot
by iwontsayit
Summary: HEY YOU..YES YOU READ ME! :P (*whispers* or don't that's fine too) Esmeralda and Clopin - A OneShot on how "The King of Fools" became a part of the Feast of Fools celebration. Read and Review guys :) xoxo


**Esmeralda and Clopin: This story shows where the idea of the King of Fools had come from for the Feast of Fools celebration. NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY...READ ME PLS.**

**I have now started an Esmeralda RP blog on tumblr. This has give me outrageous amounts of inspiration to write new things and explore my character.**

**Read and Review - you know what to do. **

**Thanks for reading. (If in anyway you are interested in my blog just send me a message and I can end you my URL! I'm not going to self promote if I don't need to)**

* * *

The night was dark and cold but underneath the cobblestones of Paris the Court of Miracles was glowing from the candle light of the gypsy's cabins. Inside Clopin's cabin Esmeralda sat across Clopin's cot, her head pressed against the wooden wall. A small candle placed in the middle of the room projecting clopin's pacing shadow dancing around the room. He was frusturated and angry, an emotion Esmeralda had no way of getting him out of. She let him puff out his anger loudly trying to make sense of the current events. Esmeralda sat there, unaffected by his rage.

It had been a week since the Paris guards had killed her mother and taken captive of Clopin's father. Although her mother was gone, she still felt her presence around her. Comforting her when she cried at night, feeling her when she sat like this in silence, trying to collect her thoughts. Clopin had brought himself infront of Esmeralda and she slowly dragged her eyes up to his, "The show much go one Esme!" he finally kneeled down to her level cradling his palm to her face, "Your mother would've wanted that." Esmeralda turned her face trying to hide the one tear that shed. How could he expect her to go on? "The responsibility is ours now..we have to protect our people, just like our parents did." Smiling at Esmeralda comforting her.

She threw herself into an embrace with him letting out small tears as she heaved in sadness. Rubbing her back Clopin shed a small tear, contemplating the loss of his father. While they pulled out of the hug Clopin turned up a smile, " Now mon ami we must think about the Feast of Fools!" Esmeralda groaned in annoyance on the subject unsure on how she was going to get through it this year. "It has to be better than how my mom and your dad had it," she began. "We must show the authorities it does not matter how many of us they kill we will stay strong and always win the hearts of the city." Clopin jumped us and clapped in amusement, "Haha! **That **was the fire I always looking for!" Clopin quickly snapping out of his sentimental mood. "We must be more, dramatic, more exciting, more memorable!" Clopin grabbed Esmeralda by her hands and spun her around the room dancing around the candle, Esmeralda threw her head back in laughter. Forgetting everything for a moment, in complete bliss. As he let go of her hand Esmeralda laughed with Clopin while he placed a scarf from his bed stool around his waist mimicking Esmeralda's dance moves. Winking seductively.

She clapped her hands in amusement and grabbed Clopin's mask by his small coffee table and stuck out her tounge while she stomped around the room like Clopin. They felt just like kids again dressing up and collapsing to the ground in laughter. Once Esmeralda brought her face back to his ceasing from laughter she saw the faint glow of Clopin;s skin against the candle, "You're a fool." she giggled. Clopin returned, "Ahh yes but the **King** of Fools." making a frame around his face wiggling his fingers, an alluring smile on his face. Esmeralda stared at his face for a moment having a spark of inspiration. " That's it!" she said standing herself up searching through Clopin's things finding the thing that she needed. "What's it?" Clopin asked now standing up hovering over her shoulder. When she approached Clopin small wardrobe in the darkest corner of the room, a shine of bells ontop of a crown caught her attention she grabbed it and placed it ontop of Clopin's head, "The King of Fools..that is how we are going to make it better." She came back to the glow of the candle so that he could see her face, "We make the citizens compete for the King of Fools, the silliest, drunkest and ugliest of them all! How backwards is that?! Compared to a handsome well groomed prince it is absolutely brilliant." Clopin took the hat off his head and stared at the crown for a moment and brought his head back to hers,smiling at Esmeralda. "That…is..perfect!" he rejoiced picking Esmeralda up and spinning her around the room, "The King of Fools will be treated like a king the whole day! Loved by all! We must tell the people involved.' Placing Esmeralda back on the ground beaming with pride of the brilliance of his best friend. "We shall tell them in the morning," she responded. "I thInk I need some sleep I haven't had any in a few days." She brought herself back to Clopin's bed resting on the pillow. He sat near her legs now looking at the ceiling with his eyes closed and let out a sigh , "Alright Esme, goodnight." "Goodnight Pin…" she whispered as she trailed off in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
